1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting assembly for shielding apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for shielding apparatus of a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer or a server, a disk drive, such as a hard disk drive, and/or a shielding apparatus is usually provided. In order to secure the disk drive or the shielding apparatus to the disk drive or the server, a mounting assembly is needed.
For example, a mounting assembly includes a drive bracket, a tray for receiving the shielding apparatus, and a securing structure installed thereon for securing the tray in the drive bracket. In assembly, the shielding apparatus is firstly received in the tray. Then the shielding apparatus and the tray are together inserted into the drive bracket, and then secured in the drive bracket by operating the securing structure. In removal, the securing structure is operated to release the tray from the drive bracket. The tray and the shielding apparatus are thereby drawn out from the drive bracket. The shielding apparatus can be thus removed from the tray. Which altogether is a complicated laborious operation.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting assembly for conveniently replacing or maintaining a shielding apparatus in a disk drive or a server.